DESCONOCIDOS
by eva uchiha
Summary: Que pasaria si Sakura fuera famosa y intentase evitar un pasado k vueve para recuperarla. Y si todo fuese más facil de lo que aparentemente es? SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera historia que publico a si que me gustaría que me pongáis reviews para decirme las cosas que os gustan y las que no de mi historia y las que podría mejorar de cara a otras historias.

Bueno sin esperar más os pongo mi historia.

("…") pensamientos

DESCONOCIDOS

Sakura Haruno una chica guapa, lista y con mucha fuerza que gracias a un casting se convirtió en una cantante y top model súper famosa. A pesar de sus 17 años es una de las más cotizadas en todo el país. Su mejor amigo de toda la vida se llama Naruto Uzumaki un chico rubio de ojos azules hiperactivo y muy simpático (a veces se pasa y todo XD). Se conocieron en el jardín de infancia y desde ahí no se volvieron a separar.

Ahora los dos van al instituto pero algo del pasado ha vuelto para molestarles.

Naruto: Date prisa Sakura!!!!! Por qué tardas tanto dattebayo?!

Sakura:…

Naruto: No te hagas la interesante y baja ya de una vez!!!!!

Sakura: Que si pesao!_ (bajando las escaleras)_ Ya esta.

Naruto: Siempre igual, vámonos.

Sakura: (_rodando los ojos)_…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del instituto…

Chicos: Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chicas: SAKURA!!! KYA!!!!

Naruto: Otra vez!!! Siempre la misma historia.

Sakura: Que quieres que le haga…

Naruto: Bueno… pero no me extraña _(mirándola de arriba abajo)_ no sabes pasar desapercibida.

Sakura: Como??¿¿

Naruto: Tu crees que esa es manera de vestir!!

Sakura: Ya va otra vez…

Naruto: Pero mírate!! Llevas unos tejanos rotos, una camiseta de tirantes con un escote que deja muy poco a la imaginación y…

Sakura: y..?

Naruto: Tsk!! Eres demasiado guapa hombre!

Sakura: jajaja! Gracias.

Naruto: o//o Bueno vamos dentro que llegamos tarde.

Sakura: Claro.

Mientras tanto en la clase de Naruto y Sakura el profesor estaba presentando a un alumno nuevo.

Profesor: Bueno chicos os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero de clase, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: Encantado _(sonriendo)_(SONRIENDO!! Me parece que me he confundido de mundo XDXD)

Chicas: KYA!!! Que wapo!!!

Chicos: Otro que nos las quita!! T.T

Profesor: Tranquilos chicos, tranquilos…

Sasuke: …

En ese momento entran Naruto y Sakura.

Naruto: Ya estamos aquí!!!! Dattebayo!

Sakura: ¬¬ …

Chicas: KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!

Chicos: Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!!! WAPA!!!! Te queremos!!!!

Profesor: Tranquilos chicos que si no ya sabéis lo que pasa…

Todos: GLUP! _(tragando saliva)_

Naruto: Y bueno que pasa porqué todos estabais tan alterados??

Chicas: Por él!! _(señalando a Sasuke)_

Naruto: eh? _(mirando a Sasuke)_ ¡! TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!!_(enfadado)_

Sakura: Naruto a quién le gri…_(viendo a Sasuke)_

Sasuke: Cuanto tiempo Naruto, Sakura …(_sonriendo)_

Todos: SE CONOCEN!!

Profesor: ("mmm… se conocen esto es interesante ya veré como le saco partido…")

Naruto: RESPONDE!! QUE MIERDA HACES TU AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Naruto tranquilo.

Naruto: Tranquilo después de lo que te hizo!!!

Sasuke: ¬¬ Eres un escandaloso…

Naruto: CÁLLATE!!!

Sasuke: _(mirando a Sakura)_ Veo que has cambiado mucho Sakura…

Sakura: …

Naruto: No te atrevas ni siquiera a mirarla!

Sasuke: Eso va a ser muy difícil…_(mirándola)_

Naruto: Estúpido..

Sasuke: (acercándose a Sakura) Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos…

Sakura: ¬¬

Todos: No, no te acerques!!!!

Sasuke: Por qué no?

¿¿??: Porque si no te mato (delante de Sakura)

Sasuke: Y tu de donde has salido?

¿¿??: Eso a ti no te importa.

Naruto: Vamos Kakashi dale una tunda!!!

Kakashi: Tranquilo Naruto.

Sasuke: Kakashi?? Quién eres tu?

Kakashi: Hatake Kakashi guardaespaldas de la señorita Sakura.

Sakura_: (seria) _A que has venido Kakashi? No te he llamado.

Kakashi: Es que Sai quiere verte.

Sakura: Pues dile que no quiero ir.

Todos:!!!!!! NO VA!!!!!

Kakashi: Sabes que si no vas vendrá él.

Sakura: Pues que venga.

Kakashi: ¬¬ … Como quieras…_(desapareciendo)_

Sasuke: Y quien es ese tal Sai?

Todos: No lo sabes?!

Sasuke: ¬¬ No.

Naruto: Es el director de la productora Konoha y …

Sakura: Mi ex.

Sasuke: Y que?

Naruto: Eres tonto no? Pues que ella trabaja para él por eso ella no lo quiere ir a ver.

Sasuke: Hmp!

Profesor: Bueno chicos siento interrumpir pero es que se nos han pasado 2h volando a si que todos al patio.

Naruto: Sakura estas segura?

Sakura: Me da igual que venga o no _(saliendo al patio). _Vienes?

Naruto: Si.

Sasuke:(" Las cosas por aquí han cambiado mucho sobretodo Sakura, no se si hice bien en hacer aquello…, bueno da igual la pienso recuperar")

BUENO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO!!!!!

Ponerme reviews xfavor!!!!!!!

Ahhhh!!! Y gracias por leerlo!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Y bueno aquí llega el capítulo 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero k os guste tanto como el primero!!!!!!!!!!!

("…") PENSAMIENTOS

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Flash Back**

_Profesor: Bueno chicos siento interrumpir pero es que se nos han pasado 2h volando a si que todos al patio._

_Naruto: Sakura estas segura?_

_Sakura: Me da igual que venga o no (saliendo al patio). Vienes?_

_Naruto: Si._

_Sasuke:(" Las cosas por aquí han cambiado mucho sobretodo Sakura, no se si hice bien en hacer aquello…, bueno da igual la pienso recuperar")_

**Fin Flash Back**

Pero en ese mismo momento en otro lugar alguien estaba de muy mal humor…

Sai: COMO QUE NO VA A VENIR!!!! OTRA VEZ!!!

Kakashi: Si señor, la verdad no se si va a venir más.

Sai: Pues la voy a tener que ir a buscar yo, haz que me traigan el coche. RÁPIDO!!

Kakashi: Si señor ("Será creído el niñato este, no me extraña que no quiera venir más").

De nuevo en el instituto Sakura y Naruto hablaban de lo que hacia un momento había pasado en la clase.

Naruto: No entiendo porqué no quieres ir a verlo, se que es tu ex y que lo has querido mucho pero hasta hace poco te daba igual ir por qué ahora no quieres??

Sakura: …

Naruto: Venga Sakura siempre nos lo contamos todo no va a ser diferente ahora no?

Sakura: Tienes razón… es que la última vez que fui…

**Flash Back**

_Estaban Sakura y Sai hablando en su oficina._

_Sai: Entonces que vas a aceptar??_

_Sakura: NO!! Me da igual que tenga que dejar de hacer todo lo que me gusta pero no voy a volver contigo solo para poder seguir en esta empresa!!_

_Sai: Estas segura de lo que dices Sakurita?? No tienes nada mas que lo que yo te proporciono no se si podrás continuar con tu carrera sin mi._

_Sakura: Por mi te lo puedes quedar todo pero no pienso salir contigo otra vez que te quede bien claro!!!_

_Sai: Sakura!! Me estas haciendo enfadar!!! (cogiéndola del brazo)Si yo te digo algo tu lo haces!!!_

_Sakura: NO!!!! (soltándose)Y que sepas que a partir de ahora no pienso volver aquí!!! (saliendo por la puerta)_

_Sai: ("Eso es lo que tu te crees, volverás Sakura, vamos si volverás me lo apuesto todo")_

**Fin Flash Back**

Sakura: Y eso fue lo que paso … por eso no quiero volver.

Naruto: Como pille al Sai ese le pienso dar una paliza que se le irán todos los aires esos de superior que tiene!!!! Dattebayo!! Quien se cree que es para hacerte daño el imbécil ese!!

Sakura: Gracias Naruto , pero no hace falta que hagas nada yo me encargo.

Naruto: Queeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura no habrás llamado a quien yo se!!!!!

Sakura: Si vendrá a recogerme dentro de poco me iré con él un par de días …

Naruto: Pero Sakura!!!!!

Sakura: Tranqui Naruto que no me has dejado acabar, me iré con él si lo veo necesario.

Naruto: Que susto me has pegao!! Podrías haberlo dicho antes dattebayo!!  
Sakura: jajajaja Gracias Naruto hasta en estos momentos sin ti no se que haría sin ti.

Naruto: _(agarrándola de la mano) _Sabes que siempre estaré aquí.

Cuando se iban a levantar para ir a clase escuchan unos gritos en la puerta del instituto…

Sakura: Ya esta aquí y encima no viene solo… será posible que siempre sea así la cosa.

Naruto: Tranquila, yo no me moveré de aquí en ningún momento _(sonriendo)._

Sakura: Gracias _(sonriendo)._

Entonces aparece Sai en compañía de otros hombres.

Sai: Sakurita, Sakurita dime el motivo por el cual no has venido a mi despacho.

Sakura: Porque no he querido, simple verdad?

Sai: No me hagas enfadar Sakura que sabes que no te conviene…

Sakura: Ya ves como tiemblo (echando un vistazo a los acompañantes de Sai) y encima necesitas escolta para venir a recogerme a si lo único que conseguirás será hacerme reír no llorar Sai.

¿¿??1 : Te aconsejo que no le hagas enfadar Sakura.

Sakura: Mira Deidara me da igual lo que tu me puedas decir.

¿¿??2: Sakura no estas en condiciones de decir nada.

Sakura: Hombre pero mira a quien tenemos aquí al gran Sasori!! Tu te callas que me estais empezando a tocar la moral.

¿¿??3: Sakura ya basta.

Sakura: o.0 Y tu que haces aquí hace mucho tiempo que te dejé bien claro que no quería volver a verte, veo que al igual que tu hermano tienes sordera, debe ser genético.

¿¿??3: Sakura será mejor que te calles.

Sakura: No me da la gana Itachi!!! Os deje bien claro que no quería volver a vero y mira como me habéis echo caso!! Después de lo que me hicisteis era lo mínimo que me debíais.

Itachi: …

Sai: Bueno se acabó la cháchara, sakura tu te vienes conmigo y no hay mas que hablar!!! (cogiéndola del brazo)

Pero cuando quiso tirar de ella para meterla en el coche alguien le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

Sai: PERO TU QUE COÑO HACES!!!

¿¿??: Hmp! No la toques.

Sakura: Y tu ahora que quieres Sasuke.

Sasuke: Déjame protegerte y luego hablamos molesta.

BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE TANTO COMO EL PRIMERO!!! DEJAD REVIEWS XFAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

GRACIA X LEERLO!!

BSSS


	3. Chapter 3

Y TA-CHAN AQUÍ TENEIS EL CAPÍTULO 3!!!!!

Espero que os guste tanto o más que el primero y el segundo. BSSSS

("...")PENSAMIENTOS

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Flash Back**

_Sai: Bueno se acabó la cháchara, sakura tu te vienes conmigo y no hay mas que hablar!!! (cogiéndola del brazo)_

_Pero cuando quiso tirar de ella para meterla en el coche alguien le pegó un puñetazo en la cara._

_Sai: PERO TU QUE COÑO HACES!!!_

_¿¿??: Hmp! No la toques. _

_Sakura: Y tu ahora que quieres Sasuke._

_Sasuke: Déjame protegerte y luego hablamos molesta._

**Fin flash Back**

Sasuke: O eres tan orgullosa para no dejar que te protejan.

Sakura: Hmp! Haz lo que quieras _(cruzando los brazos)_ pero que sepas que esto no significa nada.

Sasuke: Hmp! Claro _(sonriendo)._

Itachi: Sasuke te dije que no volvieras, por qué nunca me haces caso?

Sasuke: He venido por alguien y ya sabes que no pienso detenerme.

Itachi: TSK! Siempre igual…

Sai: Bueno y a mi que me importa solo quiero que Sakura se venga conmigo a si que apártete!!!

Sasuke: No.

Sai: Me estoy enfadando y eso no es bueno que te lo diga ella.

Sasuke: ("Que me lo diga ella?... que querrá decir…no me digas que… no será posible!!...como lo haya hecho no lo cuenta!!!!!!!") SAKURA!!!

Sakura: Q-que?? _(asustada por el grito)_

Sasuke: Dime que este (_señalando a Sai)_ no te a tocado ni un pelo!!!! DÍMELO!!

Sakura: …_(mirando a otro lado)_

Sasuke: Dímelo por favor _(rogando)_(ROGANDO!!!!XD definitivamente este no es de este mundo)

Sakura: _(mirándola asombrada)_ M-me pe-go…

Sasuke: _(muy enfadado)_ Tú!!!!!!!!!! Como te has atrevido a tocarle un solo pelo!!!

Sai: Y a ti que mas te da si no eres nada para ella!!

Sasuke: Da igual me preocupo!!

Sai: No será que te mueres por ella por eso te importa?!

Sasuke: Y si así fuera que pasaría!!!

Sakura:!!

Naruto:!!

Itachi:!!!!

Sai: Lo sabía, pero te advierto que es mía a si que no te acerques, chicos mejor vámonos ya arreglaré esto en otro momento.

Deidara: Pero señor…

Sai: CÁLLATE!!! VÁMONOS!!

Deidara: Si señor.

Itachi: Tu y yo ya hablaremos Sasuke estate seguro de ello…

Sasuke: Hmp!!

Y desaparecieron entre la multitud, pero de lo que nadie se percató de las miradas que Naruto y Sakura le echaban a Sasuke.

Sasuke: Que miráis? ¬//¬

Naruto: Más te vale que lo que has dicho sea mentira porque sino prepárate para la tunda que te voy a dar!!!!!

Sakura: Tranquilo Naruto.

Naruto: Pero Sakura-chan…

Sakura: Déjanos a solas Naruto.

Naruto: Qué!!! Estas loca!!!

Sakura: Por favor.

Naruto: Como quieras _(yéndose)._

Sakura: Ahora tu y yo (dirigiéndose a Sasuke) lo vamos a arreglar todo. Acompáñame.

Sasuke: Dónde¿?

Sakura: A mi casa por ya e tenido suficiente clase, te vienes si o no??

Sasuke: Claro, pero como vamos a ir?

Sakura: De eso me encargo yo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

BUENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPÍTULO ESPERO K OS GUSTE!!!!!

DEJAD REVIEWS XFA PLIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

BSSSSS


	4. Chapter 4

Bueeeeeeno pos aquí os dejo el capítulo 4 espero k os guste y sigáis leyendo mi fic!!!!! BESOS PARA TODOS LOS QUE LO LEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

("…") PENSAMIENTOS

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**FLASH BACK**

_Sakura: Ahora tu y yo (dirigiéndose a Sasuke) lo vamos a arreglar todo. Acompáñame._

_Sasuke: Dónde¿?_

_Sakura: A mi casa por ya e tenido suficiente clase, te vienes si o no??_

_Sasuke: Claro, pero como vamos a ir?_

_Sakura: De eso me encargo yo._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron callados durante 5 minutos hasta que Sasuke decidió romper el silencio.

Sasuke: Oye Sakura a quién estamos esperando??

Sakura: A un amigo que nos llevará a mi casa.

Sasuke: ("Un amigo?? Quién?? Será su novio?? Espero que no porque sino me lo cargo!!!") Y se puede saber quién es??

Sakura: Pues ya lo verás, no seas impaciente.

Sasuke: HMP!!

Después de esa aclaración por parte de Sakura estuvieron en silencio hasta que vieron llegar un deportivo rojo con un chico al volante.

¿¿??: Sakura perdona el retraso.

Sakura: No pasa nada.

¿¿??: Y quién es él?? _(mirando a Sasuke)_

Sakura: AH!! Perdona él es Sasuke, Sasuke te presento a Gaara es un buen amigo.

Gaara: Encantado.

Sasuke: Hmp!(" A mi no me gusta este tío tiene pinta de playboy")(MIRA EL QUE FUE A HABLAR !!¬¬)

Sakura: No te preocupes Gaara él es así.

Gaara: Ok! Bueno me has llamado para algo no??

Sakura: Sí, quería pedirte que nos acercaras a casa y de paso que fueses a por Kakashi, necesito que haga algo, te importa??

Gaara: Sakura por favor, claro que no me importa para eso están los amigos no??

Sakura: Gracias!! _(sonriendo)_

Sasuke: ("Me cago en … esas sonrisas tienen que ser solo para mi!!!!!!!!!") Bueno entonces no vamos??

Sakura: AH! Sí, claro …

Entraron en el coche y se dirigieron a casa de Sakura. Durante el camino a su casa Sakura y Gaara estuvieron hablando y riendo mientras que Sasuke solo los miraba con cara de fastidio y enfado.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura se despidieron de Gaara el cual se fue a avisar a Kakashi.

Cuando entraron en la casa Sakura se fue a la cocina a por algo para beber mientras que Sasuke se quedó en el salón observando el buen gusto que tenía la chica para la decoración.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura apareció con 2 vasos de refresco.

Sakura: Ten _(dándole el vaso)_ hace mucho calor debes de tener mucha sed.

Sasuke:_ (cogiendo el vaso) _Gracias.

…**SILENCIO…**

Sasuke: Bueno y te puedo hacer una pregunta??

Sakura: Hummm… Sí, claro.

Sasuke: Y de que conoces a ese tal Gaara??

Sakura: Y a que viene esa pregunta??

Sasuke: (" Pues porqué así sabré si lo tengo que matar rápidamente o me puedo detener a torturarlo a mi gusto") EH? Simple curiosidad, nada más…

Sakura: Pues es mi guitarrista.

Sasuke: AH! ("Bueno su muerte puede ser rápida e indolora por el momento").

…**SILENCIO…**

Sasuke: Y bueno ya que hablas de tu grupo… cuantos lo componen??

Sakura: Pues la única que canta soy yo, después esta el guitarrista que es Gaara y tengo un bajista y alguien que toca la batería.

Sasuke: AH! Y Gaara no se siente incómodo entre tanta chica??

Sakura: ¿¿¿??? No, porqué tendría si mi grupo está formado por chicos. Porque piensas que estaba formado por chicas??

Sasuke: ("Espero haber oido mal porque si no aquí va a correr mucha sangre!!!!!!!!") Pues no se pensé que te sentirías incómoda si todo fuesen chicos y por eso supuse que habría más chicas.

Sakura: Bueno en un principio éramos 2 chicas pero se fue porque no soportaba no estar delante de todo el grupo.

Sasuke: AH… Y como se llaman los chicos de tu banda?? ("A ser posible dime dónde viven así los podré localizar más rápido y así matarlos uno a uno!!!).

Sakura: Pues al guitarrista ya lo conoces que es Gaara.

Sasuke: Si y los demás?

Sakura: Pues el bajista se llama Sai y el batería se llama Neji. Todos son muy buenos conmigo, siempre que les pido algo lo hacen (sonriendo).

Sasuke: 0///0 Hmp!!

…**SILENCIO…**

Sakura: Mira Saske no hemos venido a hablar de mi a si que vamos al grano te parece??

Sasuke: Claro.

Sakura: Bien pues vamos a hablar de lo importante.

Sasuke: Si

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!! ESPERO K OS GUSTE MUCHO!!!!

De k hablarán???? Se reconciliarán???

Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo.

BSSSSSSSS

("DEJADME REVIEWS PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Y BUENO HE TARDADO LO MIO PERO XFIN HE PUESTO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!!!! SIENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO PERO LA INSPIRACIÓN ERA NULA.

Espero k os guste tanto como los otros y dejéis muchos reviews.

("…") PENSAMIENTOS

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**FLASH BACK**

_Sasuke: AH… Y como se llaman los chicos de tu banda?? ("A ser posible dime dónde viven así los podré localizar más rápido y así matarlos uno a uno!!!)._

_Sakura: Pues al guitarrista ya lo conoces que es Gaara._

_Sasuke: Si y los demás?_

_Sakura: Pues el bajista se llama Sai y el batería se llama Neji. Todos son muy buenos conmigo, siempre que les pido algo lo hacen (sonriendo)._

_Sasuke: 0///0 Hmp!!_

…_**SILENCIO…**_

_Sakura: Mira Sasuke no hemos venido a hablar de mi a si que vamos al grano te parece??_

_Sasuke: Claro._

_Sakura: Bien pues vamos a hablar de lo importante._

_Sasuke: Si_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sakura: Sasuke puedo llegar perdonarte por lo que me hiciste pero necesito que me des una explicación.

Sasuke: Estas segura que quieres que te cuente…

Sakura: Ya lo he superado pero antes de contármelo quiero que me digas por qué has vuelto aun sabiendo que Itachi no quería y después de que te dejara bien claro que no quería volver a veros.

Sasuke: Pues he vuelto ("No se si decirselo")… porqué te quiero a ti.

Sakura: Pues la respuesta es no, yo te quiero pero no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a volver a pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

Sasuke: Pero eso solo pasó una vez y además me arrepiento de ello.

Sakura: Me parece muy bien que te arrepientas pero con eso no me vale, además no quiero hablar más de este tema a si que cuentame ya lo que pasó.

Sasuke: Esta bien te lo contaré pero que sepas que yo no me rindo ante nada y vas a volver a ser Mía.

Sakura: ¬¬ Si, si señorito y los burros pueden volar claro, anda cuenta que pierdo el tiempo.

Sasuke: Esta bien…

**FLASH BACK**

En un coche se podía ver a dos personas despedirse con un beso.

Sakura: Gracias por traerme Sasuke, te veré mañana en clase.

Sasuke: Claro- dijo dándole un beso y arrancando el coche.

Sakura: Adiós.

Y ahí la pareja se separaba pero la historia la continuamos siguiendo al atractivo moreno que conducía el deportivo negro. Aparcó en un garaje de una lujosa casa y salió del coche para encontrarse con su hermano mayor.

Itachi: Hombre veo que ya has dejado a ti novia en casa.

Sasuke: Itachi que quieres?? _(con cara de fastidio)_

Itachi: Es que hay una chica esperándote en el salón desde hace rato, por cierto muy guapa aunque no se pueda comparar con tu querida noviecita.

Sasuke: _(mirándolo con cara de asesino) _No hables de Sakura.

Itachi: Tranquilo hermanito no te pongas nervioso, no le haría nada a tu novia que ella no quisiera.

Sasuke: Haré como si no lo hubiera oído y una cosa más como te acerques a Sakura te mato.

Itachi: Claro hermanito.

Y después de esa pequeña discusión los dos se dirigieron al salón donde se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules un tanto nerviosa.

Sasuke: Ino se puede saber que haces aquí!! Te dije que no me molestaras más!!

Ino: _(colgándose de su cuello)_ Pero Sasuke es que no me has respondido ha lo que te he dicho en clase además has estado muy serio últimamente.

Itachi: Bueno yo voy a ver a alguien, que te aproveche hermanito ("LO VAS A NECESITAR DESPUÉS DE QUE TU NOVIA VEA ESTO JAJAJA")

Y así Itachi se fue a casa de Sakura mientras Ino y Sasuke seguían hablando.

**CON INO Y SASUKE**

Sasuke: Ino te he dicho que no me molestes.

Ino: Pero Sasuke después de que me besaras has estado muy serio.

Sasuke: Hmp! Eso fue un simple error, un error que no se va a volver a cometer.

Ino: (enfadada) A si y que diría la frentona si se enterara??

Sasuke: (muy enfadado) A SAKURA NO LE VAS A DECIR NADA!!

Ino: No, a Sakura se lo diré si no te acuestas conmigo.

Sasuke: CÓMO?!!!

Ino: Eso que si te acuestas conmigo no le voy a decir nada, si no mañana mismo volverás a ser soltero Sasuke.

Sasuke: ("Esta tía es lo peor!! Pero yo quiero a Sakura y si me acuesto con ella no se lo dirá y tampoco tiene por que enterarse de que me he acostado con ella")…

Ino: Y que me dices Sasuke?

**CON ITACHI Y SAKURA**

Mientras en la puerta de una mansión muy lujosa un pelinegro picaba al timbre.

Sakura: Ya va!! (abriendo la puerta) Itachi?! Que haces aquí??

Itachi: He venido para que de una vez por todas te des cuenta de la clase de hombre que es Sasuke.

Sakura: Itachi que dices, si es por lo de no estar contigo ya te he dicho que quiero a Sasuke.

Itachi: No es por eso pero quiero que te des cuenta de que él no te quiere.

Sakura: Que dices?? Él si me quiere!!  
Itachi: Si por eso mismo se esta tirando a Ino ahora mismo en casa.

Sakura: QUE DICES?! ESTAS MINTIENDO!!

Itachi: Entonces acompáñame a casa para que te desengañes (tendiéndole la mano).

Y así se dirigieron a la mansión Uchiha donde no se iban a encontrar con un buen panorama.

Al llegar a la casa los dos se dirigieron al salón pero allí no había nadie.

Sakura: Itachi me has mentido no me esta engañando!!!

Itachi: No te miento, quieres estar segura pues vamos a su cuarto.

Sakura: _(un poco dudosa) _Vale.

Cuando estuvieron ya en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke empezaron a oir uno gemidos los cuales no eran de Sasuke. Sakura al oírlos abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo no muy bonito. Ino y Sasuke se estaban besando apasionadamente, Ino sentada en las caderas de Sasuke y los dos desnudos.

Sakura: (llorando) E-esto n-no…

Pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta para irse algo se calló de detrás de la puerta alertando a los dos que estaban en la cama que en cuanto la vieron se separaron y se vistieron inmediatamente.

Sasuke: Sakura esto no es…

Sakura: (llorando) Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que decirnos hemos acabado y no quiero volver a verte.

Y acto seguido salió corriendo de la casa Uchiha. Mientras que en la habitación de Sasuke 3 personas estaban paradas sin decir nada hasta que una interrumpió el silencio.

Itachi: (sonriendo) Al final lo has hecho hermanito.

Sasuke: La has traído tu!!!! Por que lo has hecho?! Yo la quiero y ahora mira!!

Itachi: (sonriendo aún) Pues si la quería no haberte acostado con semejante zorrón hermanito.

Ino: Zorrón?!

Itachi: (Serio) Mejor vístete, cállate y vete y como te vuelva a ver por esta casa te juro que no respondo.

Y así Ino asustada salió corriendo de la casa de los Uchiha.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sasuke: Y después de eso mi hermano y yo nos peleamos y el me cambio de colegio, dijo que era lo mejor.

Sakura: Y era la verdad, no quería verte y fue lo mejor.

Sasuke: De verdad que lo siento, ya se que no sirve que diga que lo hice por ti pero de verdad que me arrepiento.

Sakura: Bueno la verdad te perdono pero no creo que Naruto lo haga.

Sasuke: Bueno al usuratonkachi déjamelo a mi.

Sakura: Como quieras. Que hora es??

Sasuke: Pues las 14:30 por que??

Sakura: Por que Kakashi ya debería de estar aquí y sabe que no me gusta esperar.

Sasuke: Kakashi??

Pero cuando iba a preguntar algo el timbre sonó y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta. Y cuando esta volvió al salón no volvió sola si no que estaba acompañada por 4 hombres.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y AKI TERMINA EL 5 CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quienes serán esos 5 hombres??? Sasuke reconquistará a Sakura???

Pues todo en el siguiente capítulo!!!

Bsss


	6. Chapter 6

Y A PETICIÓN VUESTRA HE AKÍ NUESTRO ESPERADO SEXTO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!

Espero que os guste tanto como los otros 5 y me dejéis reviews!!! BSSSS!!!!

("…") PENSAMIENTOS

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**FLASH BACK**

_Sakura: Y era la verdad, no quería verte y fue lo mejor._

_Sasuke: De verdad que lo siento, ya se que no sirve que diga que lo hice por ti pero de verdad que me arrepiento._

_Sakura: Bueno la verdad te perdono pero no creo que Naruto lo haga._

_Sasuke: Bueno al usuratonkachi déjamelo a mi._

_Sakura: Como quieras. Que hora es??_

_Sasuke: Pues las 14:30 por que??_

_Sakura: Por que Kakashi ya debería de estar aquí y sabe que no me gusta esperar._

_Sasuke: Kakashi??_

_Pero cuando iba a preguntar algo el timbre sonó y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta. Y cuando esta volvió al salón no volvió sola si no que estaba acompañada por 4 hombres._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sakura: Me has hecho esperar Kakashi y sabes que no me gusta.

Kakashi: Lo se y lo siento pero es que se empeñaron en venir y por eso he tardado más _(señalando a los 3 chicos que tenía detrás)._

Sakura: Si es por eso no pasa nada.

Kakashi: Vale.

¿¿??1: Sakura y quién es ese? _(mirando a Sasuke)_

Sakura: A lo siento este es Sasuke.

¿¿??2: Uchiha Sasuke?? Ese Sasuke??

Sasuke: El mismo.

¿¿??3: Su ex vamos.

Sakura: Exactamente.

Sakura: Y vosotros sois??

Sakura: Oh! Perdona, ellos son Neji y Kiba a Gaara ya lo conoces.

Sasuke: Encantado.

Neji: Una pena que no podamos decir lo mismo.

Sakura: NEJI!!! No digas eso!!

Kiba: Pero si tiene razón, nosotros sabemos vuestra historia y por eso no nos caes bien Uchiha.

Sasuke: Hmp! Como si me importara ¬¬

Sakura: Chicos tranquilos, no pasa nada vale?? Ya lo hemos hablado por eso esta aquí, le he perdonado vale así que no digáis nada más.

Kakashi: _(entrando en la conversación)_ Le has perdonado??

Sakura: Si.

Kiba: Pues a mi me da igual no me cae nada bien.

Sasuke: Pues anda que tu a mi ¬¬

Sakura: Vale chicos se acabo la pela Sasuke creo que tendrías que irte Itachi te debe de estar buscando.

Sasuke: Ni me lo recuerdes ¬¬

Sakura: Es tu culpa ya lo sabes ¬¬

Sasuke: Si si lo que tu digas… bueno me acompañas a la puerta a me voy solo??

Sakura: Chicos sentaos mientras lo acompaño.

Todos: Vale.

Sakura: Vamos- y caminaron hasta la puerta.

Sasuke: Sabes que es lo que más extraño de cuando estábamos juntos??

Sakura: No me digas que el sexo por que te juro que no lo cuentas.

Sasuke: _(sonriendo) _Eso aparte, lo que más hecho a faltar son tus te quiero.

Sakura: ¬///¬ Y eso a que se debe…

Sasuke: A que cuando tu me los decías eran sinceros, en cambio si otras me lo decían no significaban nada.

Sakura: ¬///¬ Por esta vez te libras de la colleja.

Sasuke: _(acercándose a su oído y susurrando)_ Te quiero…

Sakura: 0////0 Adiós _(mirando a otro lado)_

Sasuke: Adiós (_dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios)_

Sakura: SASUKE!!

Sasuke: _(gritando desde lejos) _Volverás a ser mía te lo prometo!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: ¬///¬ Idiota- dijo y cerró la puerta, cuando volvió al salón vio a los 4 chicos sentados en el sofá viendo la tele.

Sakura: Mira que llegáis a tener morro ¬¬

Kiba: Es que como tardabas pues hemos encendido la tele.

Sakura: Ya… ¬¬

Neji: _(mirándola seriamente)_ Y te ha dicho algo??

Sakura: Eh!! N-no nada…

Neji: …

Kakashi: Bueno ya que no hacemos nada porque no nos dices porque nos has llamado.

Sakura: Bueno pues es que ha sucedido algo con la compañía discográfica y quería hablar con vosotros.

Kiba: Dime que el maldito de Sai no te ha hecho nada _(con cara de enfado)._

Sakura_: (mirando a otro lado_) N-no p-por-que lo di-c-ces??

Gaara: _(levantándose y girándole la cara) _Mientes, que te ha hecho.

Sakura: _(mirándolo a los ojos) _M-me in-t-ten-tó pegar… _(llorando) _

Kiba:_ (levantándose de golpe del sofá) _Otra vez!!! A este le voy a poner yo en su sitio vamos!!!

Neji: _(levantándose también y poniéndose delante ella) _Te llegó a pegar??

Sakura: _(llorando)_ N-no porque Sasuke se puso en medio…

Neji: _(abrazándola)_ Vale, tranquila, pero me imagino que no se habrá quedado satisfecho. Quien más estaba con él??

Sakura: _(agarrándose fuerte a él)_ Se trajo a Deidara y Sasori.

Kakashi: _(rascándose detrás de la cabeza)_ Me temo que tendremos que decirles a los Tsunade y Orochimaru que si antes de lo previsto.

INCISO(EN ESTE FIC OROCHIMARU ES BUENO)INCISO

Sakura:_ (separándose un poco de Neji pero sin dejar de abrazarlo)_ Quién??

Kakashi: Pues verás, como sabíamos que ya te había pegado y amenazado una vez decidimos, sin consultarte, cambiar de discográfica como teníamos muchas ofertas nos decidimos por la mejor de todas, La Sannin.

Sakura: La Sannin??

Kakashi: Sí, esta discográfica es famosa por haber sacado al mercado a grandes cantantes como Yondaime o el grupo llamado Hebi (formado por Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, Sasuke no esta en el).

Sakura: A Yondaime si que lo conozco pero a los otros no.

Kakashi: Da igual, lo único que necesitas saber es que allí no te va a acosar un ex celoso ni con mala leche.

Sakura: Gracias _(sonriendo)._

Neji: Además conocemos a gente que trabaja allí y dicen que se trabaja muy bien.

Kiba: Lo sabemos de buena fuente.

Sakura: Vale pues nos cambiamos de discográfica y ya esta.

Todos: Eso!!

Neji: Y no te preocupes por si Sai se te vuelve a acercar porque ya lo hemos arreglado.

Sakura: Como???

Kiba: JEJEJE Ya lo verás, pero estate tranquila que no se te va a volver a acercar. Te lo diremos luego ahora por que no nos das algo para comer??

Sakura: Vale ¬¬. Aprovechados.

Y mientras estos seguían hablando y riendo nuestro querido pelinegro llegaba a su casa.

Sasuke: Ya estoy aquí!! (" La que me espera… Bueno da igual al fin he podido volver a estar con ella y no me arrepiento, da igual lo que diga Itachi no voy a irme otra vez")

Itachi: (apareciendo detrás de él) Hermanito estúpido tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke: ¬¬ Lo que tu digas aniki.

Itachi: Pues ve al saló y ahí hablaremos.

Sasuke: Si.

Y cuando los dos estuvieron ya sentados y pidieron que no los molestaran a no ser de importancia empezaron a hablar.

Itachi: A ver no te había dicho que no podías volverla a ver??

Sasuke: Si y yo te dije que la volvería a ver tanto si te gustaba como sino.

Itachi: ES que no crees que ya le has hecho daño suficiente Sasuke?

Sasuke: Se que le he hecho daño, pero eso ya lo he hablado con ella y me ha perdonado.

Itachi: T-te ha perdonado??

Sasuke: Si, además ya se lo he dicho a ella y te lo digo a ti la quiero y va a volver a ser mía y no pienso dejar que nadie me quite lo mío.

Itachi: Hmp! Mira que llegas a ser posesivo ¬¬

Sasuke: Me da lo mismo ¬¬ No me preocupa lo que pienses, ahora lo único que me preocupa ese tal Sai, y los compañeros esos que tiene.

Itachi: Lo de ese Sai si se quién es pero los compañeros que te han hecho??

Sasuke: Que qué me han hecho?? Menuda pregunta, cuando estábamos en su casa hablando se han presentado los tres y me han dejado más que claro que no les caigo bien por no decir que uno casi me echa el mismo, y además no me gusta ninguno ni siquiera el manager.

Itachi: Que te ha hecho el manager si se puede saber??

Sasuke: Él nada pero no me cae bien.

Itachi: Y se puede saber por qué??

Sasuke: Porque los cuatro parecen salidos de una revista de modelos ¬///¬

Itachi: (sonriendo) Es decir que te hacen la competencia no??

Sasuke: Por decirlo de alguna forma si.

Itachi: jeje Eso va a ser divertido de ver.

Sasuke: Pero tampoco es que me importe mucho, ahora lo que estoy es impaciente. Quiero que llegue mañana para poderla ver, aunque no se si me valla a hablar…

Itachi: Y que le has hecho para que no te valla a hablar??

Sasuke: ¬///¬ La he besado sin permiso…

Itachi: (sonriendo) Solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas otouto.

Sasuke: ¬///¬ Hmp! Déjame aniki!

Itachi: jajaja

Sasuke: Idiota ¬///¬ Me voy a mi cuarto.

Itachi: Lo que tu digas hermanito jaja

Sasuke: (echándole una mirada asesina) Hmp!- y se fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente como todos los días Naruto fue a buscar a Sakura a su casa.

DING DONG!! DING DONG!! DING DONG!!

Naruto: Sakura-CHAN!!!! Sal!!!

Sakura: Ya va, ya va!!- dijo saliendo pero no sola.

¿¿??: Que escandaloso llegas a ser Naruto.

Naruto: NEJI!!! QUE HACESA TU AQUÍ!!!

Neji: Que no me grites Naruto que no estoy sordo!!!!!

Naruto: Sumimasen, pero porque estabas en casa de Sakura-chan.

Neji: Pues la verdad es que …

**FLASH BACK**

Después de darles algo para comer Sakura les preguntó cual era ese plan para que Sai no le hiciera nada.

Sakura: Y como vais a conseguir que no me haga nada si no estáis conmigo??

Gaara: Es que si vamos a estar contigo.

Sakura: Que?!! Pero si vosotros no podéis entrar en mi instituto además de que ya no tenéis edad ¬¬

Neji: Tampoco te pases que solo tenemos 19 y tu 17 ¬¬

Sakura: Vale pero como lo vais a hacer??

Kakashi: Pues como ya nos esperábamos algo así por lo de la otra vez llamámos a tu instituto y nos comunicamos con tu director, le explicamos el problema y lo entendió y nos dio permiso para que una persona te acompañe todo el día en el instituto.

Sakura: ENSERIO?!

Gaara: Si, y pues cada día uno de nosotros te acompañará al colegio hasta que creamos que ya no tenemos por que preocuparnos.

Sakura: De verdad?!

Kiba: Que si mujer que no nos oyes?? ¬¬

Sakura: Gracias!!- y acto seguido los abrazó a todos- y quien me va a acompañar mañana??

Neji: Yo, por eso he pensado en si me podía quedar a dormir aquí, como vivo lejos pues creo que es la mejor opción.

Sakura: Claro que puedes.

Kakashi y Kiba: Pero nada de dormir juntos he???

Neji y Sakura: 0///////////0 PERO QUE DECIÍS VOSOTROS DOS?!

Todos: jajajajajaja

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Neji: Y así fue la cosa.

Naruto: (mirando a Neji seriamente)

Sakura: Que pasa Naruto??

Naruto: NO HABRÉIS HECHO COSAS RARAS NO?!

Sakura y Neji: 0////////0

Sakura: HENTAI!!! (dándole un zape)

Neji: Idiota ¬///¬

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y se finito aki se acaba esta capitulito!!! XDXDXDXDXD Que mal estoy por dios!!!

Bueno k espero k os guste y k me dejéis REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**EVA UCHIHA**


	7. Chapter 7

**He aki un nuevo capítulo de ste fic!!! HE tardado mucho pero espero k os siga gustando esta historia dejad REVIES!!!**

**BSSS**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**FLASH BACK**

_Sakura: Gracias!!- y acto seguido los abrazó a todos- y quien me va a acompañar mañana??_

_Neji: Yo, por eso he pensado en si me podía quedar a dormir aquí, como vivo lejos pues creo que es la mejor opción._

_Sakura: Claro que puedes._

_Kakashi y Kiba: Pero nada de dormir juntos he???_

_Neji y Sakura: 0///////////0 PERO QUE DECIÍS VOSOTROS DOS?!_

_Todos: jajajajajaja_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_Y así fue la cosa-dijo Neji_

_Naruto miraba a Neji seriamente._

_Que pasa Naruto??__-dijo Sakura preocupada_

_NO HABRÉIS HECHO COSAS RARAS NO?!-gritó Naruto desconfiado_

_Sakura y Neji: 0////////0_

_HENTAI!!!- le dijo Sakura dándole un zape_

_Idiota ¬///¬- y esa fue la única respuesta que le dio NEJI_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Iban de camino a ala escuela, Naruto mirando de reojo a Neji y Neji sonriéndole a Sakura, cuando se cruzaron con los hermanos Uchiha.

-Sakura-dijo Itachi

- Que hacéis vosotros dos aquí, creo que Sakura dijo que no quería veros a ninguno de los dos!!-les reprochó Naruto.

-Naruto tranquilo, ayer lo hablamos Sasuke y yo y esta arreglado

-Eso es dobe, a si que no te metas en donde no te llaman

-TEME!!

-DOBE!!

-TEME!!

-DOBE!!

Y así siguieron durante todo el camino a la escuela. Cuando llegaron todos los chicos y chicas se echaron encima de Sakura, la cual al parece no le dio mucha importancia a la avalancha que se le acercaba, y todos los demás que al ver a toda esa multitud se echaron para atrás.

- Que hacéis??-dijo una Sakura enfadada- llegaremos tarde si no os dais prisa y os juro que no os voy a gustar nada si llego tarde-terminó y todos los demás la siguieron al unísono sin rechistar. Pasaron a través de la gente sin ninguna dificultad ya que Sakura era la primera.

Cuando llegaron a clase todos se extrañaron al ver a Neji con Sakura, sabían que Neji era mayor y que no estaba permitido entrar a la escuela si no estudiabas en ella, pero al entrar la profesora todos decidieron callar.

-Alumnos como podéis ver, hay una persona en esta clase que acompaña a la señorita Haruno, pues veréis durante un tiempo la señorita Haruno estará acompañada en todo momento por alguien hasta que solucione algunos problemas a si que os advierto que no molestéis mucho. De acuerdo??-dijo la profesora

-Haaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!-dijeron todos y así pasó todo el día.

Neji no se separaba ni un minuto de Sakura cosa que a Sasuke no le hacía no pizca de gracia. Al llegar la hora del recreo Neji fue un momento al baño y Sasuke lo aprovechó y se acercó a Sakura.

-Sakura

-Hmm…-dijo ella girándose para ver quien la llamaba- a Sasuke que quieres???

-Pues verás mañana voy a hacer una fiesta en casa y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir…-le propuso él.

- Podrían venir los de mi banda??

- Supongo que si –dijo él con fastidio

- Entonces si iré, pero una cosa!!- dijo ella antes de que él se fuera.

-Dime

- Nada de cosas raras no??¬¬

-Cosas raras?? Que cosas raras podría hacerte yo Sakurita??- le dijo él en un tono divertido

- ¬///¬ Tu me has entendido a la perfección Sasuke, no quiero encontrarme sorpresas

- Tendrás que arriesgarte un poco no crees-dijo él mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella

- Sasuke que haces?? ¬//¬ No te acerques tanto

- Porqué no??- le pregunto él- no me digas que me tienes miedo- dijo el sonriendo y acercándose más

- Miedo yo?? A ti?? Que va, nunca.

- Entonces no te pongo ni un poquito nerviosa si hago esto??- le dijo el besando su cuello

- Sasuke!! 0//0

-Hmp!-dijo él sonriendo- te espero mañana y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara

Cuando Neji volvió del baño se encontró a Sakura toda roja.

-Te ha pasado algo??- le preguntó preocupado

-No que va, además has llamado a Kakashi para preguntarle cuando ensayamos??-dijo ella esquivando el tema

- Es verdad voy a llamarlo ahora- dijo y así Sakura se libró de contestar.


	8. Chapter 8

Lo siento

**Lo siento!! Se que he tardado muchísimo pero es que no tenía inspiración lo siento. He intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible y espero que guste.**

**Si queréis ya sabéis REVIEWS!! (no hay obligación ¬¬ :D)**

**("…") PENSAMIENTO**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0 CAMBIO DE ESCENA**

**...0**

**FLASH BACK**

_- Nada de cosas raras no??¬¬_

_-Cosas raras?? Que cosas raras podría hacerte yo Sakurita??- le dijo él en un tono divertido_

_- ¬/¬ Tu me has entendido a la perfección Sasuke, no quiero encontrarme sorpresas_

_- Tendrás que arriesgarte un poco no crees-dijo él mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella_

_- Sasuke que haces?? ¬/¬ No te acerques tanto_

_- Porqué no??- le pregunto él- no me digas que me tienes miedo- dijo el sonriendo y acercándose más_

_- Miedo yo?? A ti?? Que va, nunca._

_- Entonces no te pongo ni un poquito nerviosa si hago esto??- le dijo el besando su cuello_

_- Sasuke!! 0/0_

_-Hmp!-dijo él sonriendo- te espero mañana y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara_

_Cuando Neji volvió del baño se encontró a Sakura toda roja._

_-Te ha pasado algo??- le preguntó preocupado_

_-No que va, además has llamado a Kakashi para preguntarle cuando ensayamos??-dijo ella esquivando el tema_

_- Es verdad voy a llamarlo ahora- dijo y así Sakura se libró de contestar._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando las clases acabaron Neji y Sakura volvieron a casa y se encontraron con los de la banda.

- Venís para ensayar??-preguntó Sakura al verlo s en la puerta

- Pues a que más podríamos venir Sakurita??- preguntó Kiba

- Y todavía lo preguntas pedazo de gorrón!

- Tranquila que hoy no tengo hambre mujer. Que humos! Así no podrás buscarte novio.

- ¬/¬ No necesito novio

- Hn… Eso díselo a otro porque no creo que a Uchiha lo mires como a nosotros-dijo Neji

- O/O E-eso a ti no te importa HMP! Vamos- dijo la pelirosa y así todos entraron para ensayar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Por otro lado Sasuke ya estaba en casa y se encontraba hablando con su hermano mayor.

- Te he dicho que no Sasuke-decía Itachi con el ceño fruncido

- Y yo te he dicho que lo voy a hacer con tu permiso o sin él, solo te aviso que mañana habrá una fiesta en casa por si quieres invitar a alguno de tus raros amigos.

- Y se puede saber para que quieres hacer una fiesta otouto??

- Pues porque de alguna manera tengo que conseguir quedarme a solas con Sakura y la fiesta es perfecta para mis planes.

- AH!! Si, claro y a su banda que los dejarás de espectadores??

- De eso ya me he encargado y también de Naruto por si acaso.

- Hmp! Que calculador hermanito-decía Itachi con una media sonrisa

- Hmp! No quiero que nadie me interrumpa y para eso los tengo que tener a todos ocupados así que solamente soy previsor

- Y no será que alguien tiene miedo a que alguno de esos le robe a la chica??

- ¬/¬ No sabes lo que dices

- jaja ya y por eso te pones rojo no??

- Calla!! Idiota!!- y así Sasuke salió disparado a su habitación dejando a Itachi riéndose solo en el sofá.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El ensayo hacía rato que se había acabado pero los miembros de la banda todavía seguían en casa de la pelirosa discutiendo sobre un tema delicado.

- NOO!!- dijeron 3 de los 4 hombres

- Por qué??- inquirió la pelirosa

- No me cae bien-dijo Neji

- No me fío de él-dijo Gaara

- Pues… porque no!-dijo Kiba

- …

- Kakashi tu me apoyas a que si??- decía la pelirosa poniendo carita de no haber roto un plato en su vida

- … Por supuesto-dijo este enseñando su ojito feliz

- SI!-y ella se abalanzó sobre él dándole un abrazo que el peliplateado correspondió- Vosotros sois unos amargados, solo es una fiesta y además os a invitado, sois muy maleducados-decía la pelirosa

- No somos maleducados lo que pasa es que no nos fiamos de él y punto-decía Kiba serio

- Pero si me a prometido nada de cosas raras- suplicaba la pelirosa

- Que cosas raras??- preguntó Gaara con una ceja levantada

- Eh?? O/O N-nada!! Digo que me ha prometido que tendría las cosas claras!!- decía la pelirosa nerviosa

- Hn… si claro

- Entonces me acompañaréis?? Por favor??- les decía la pelirosa mirándoles con una sonrisa hermosa

- ¬/¬ … Por mi vale-dijo Neji un poco rojo

- Haz lo que quieras ¬/¬-decía Gaara igual

- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo pero bueno… ¬/¬

Y con eso la pelirosa por fin logró que los chicos la acompañaran a la fiesta de Sasuke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó temprano y se duchó tranquilamente, desayuno solo como siempre y se puso a limpiar un poco hasta que el timbre sonó.

- Quién es??-dijo la pelirosa abriendo la puerta

- Pues quien va a ser si no??-decía un pelinegro desde la puerta sonriendo

- S-sasuke que haces aquí??-inquirió la pelirosa un poco rojita

- Pues quería preguntarte si me ayudarías a ultimar unas cosas de la fiesta de esta noche, es que a ti se te da mejor que a mi y me preguntaba si te gustaría ayudarme ¬/¬

- O/O B-bueno por mi vale, espera un momento que me visto y voy contigo

- Ok

Y así la pelirosa, después de vestirse, salió con el Uchiha.

- Y adónde vamos??

- Pues a mi casa, tengo que montar unas cosas y no se como hacerlo ¬/¬- decía Sasuke avergonzado

- jijiji Normal en ti pero y Itachi por que no te ayuda él??

- Dice que ya ha hecho mucho dejándome hacer la fiesta a sí que no piensa colaborar- decía el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido

- Bueno eso es normal en Itachi, ya sabemos que es un vago jajajaj

- SI, eso es verdad jajajaja

Y con unas conversaciones más llegaron a casa del pelinegro. Bajaron del coche y se internaron en la casa para preparar las cosas y mientras hacían eso la tarde se pasó con tranquilidad.

- Sasuke creo que ya es tarde me voy a casa a vestir y luego vuelvo vale?

- Claro, te estaré esperando- dijo el pelinegro y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios

- O/O S-si claro hasta luego!!-dijo y salió corriendo de la casa del pelinegro

- Hmp! Pronto Sakura, pronto volveremos a estar como antes mi preciosa pelirosa

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando la pelirosa llegó a su casa estaba tan colorada que e la podría confundir fácilmente con un tomate.

- Tranquilízate Sakura, no pasa nada a sido solo un beso inocente, el no quiere nada contigo así que no te emociones ni te hagas ilusiones tontas-se decía la pelirosa una y otra vez, aunque por más veces que se lo dijera menos se lo creía.

Subió a su habitación y se dio una ducha. Salió de ella envuelta en una toalla y abrió el armario. Empezó a tirar por todo su cuarto la ropa que no le gustaba y cuando ya se estaba quedando sin ropa por fin encontró algo que ponerse.

- Esto estará bien-dijo y así se dirigió al piso inferior- no se cuando van a llegar esa panda de vagos a por mi-decía aburrida

DINGDONG DINGDONG

- Por fin!!- y corrió a abrir la puerta- ya era hora pensaba que no venían!!-les gritó la pelirosa

- No tienes por que gritar mujer!-dijo Kiba

- Hn, vamos- dijo la pelirosa y así todos salieron en dirección a casa del Uchiha

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa vieron rostros muy familiares. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino …

No había olvidado invitar a nadie, parecía que toda la ciudad se encontraba en esa casa.

Entraron en la casa y lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrir la boca. Sasuke se había puesto las pilas y lo había adornado todo a la perfección.

- Este Uchiha se las sabe todas-dijo Kakashi

- Tienes razón, sabe lo que se hace-dijo Neji

- Pues a mi no me gusta- decía Kiba enfadado

- Kiba haz el favor de dejar de quejarte de todo!!- dijo Sakura enfadada

- Lo siento… haré como si me gustara estarás más contenta??

- Si eso me gusta más-dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Estaban buscando un lugar en el que sentarse cuando el pelinegro apareció.

- Por fin, pensaba que no venías Sakura

- Te dije que vendría así que aquí estoy

- Hn claro-dijo y se fijó en los acompañantes de la pelirosa- por cierto quería presentarle a unas amigas mías me acompañáis??

- Claro!! Verdad chicos??-decía la pelirosa

- Por supuesto-dijeron los 4 a la vez mirando mal al pelinegro

- Bueno pues mirad os las presento esta es Tenten-dijo señalando a una castaña con ojos color chocolate y con el pelo largo muy hermosa

- Encantada-dijo y le echó una miradita a Neji

- Esta de aquí es Matsuri-dijo señalando a otra castaña de pelo corto que parecía tímida

- E-encantada-dijo roja y mirando fijamente a Gaara

- Esta es Temari-dijo señalando una rubia de ojos verdes

- Temari??-dijo de pronto el pelirrojo

- Gaara?? Eres tú??-dijo la rubia sorprendida

- Quien iba a ser sino eh tonta??-dijo el pelirrojo medio sonriendo

- Gaara!!-dijo abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo- Te he echando mucho de menos, no sabíamos nada de ti desde hace mucho!!

- Se conocen?? –preguntó la pelirosa

- Somos hermanos-dijeron los dos a la vez

- HERMANOS!!-dijeron todos a la vez

- Si pasa algo- volvieron a decir los dos a la vez pero con cara de enfado

- N-no nada

- Bue-eno por último esta de aquí es Anko, es un poco mayor y va con mi hermano pero dice que con él se aburre así que…

- Hm, es un pesado pero de todos modos encantada-dijo y fijó su mirada en Kakashi al cual le sonreía de una manera maliciosa

- Espero que se lleven todos bien-dijo el pelinegro

- Por supuesto-dijeron y todos empezaron a dispersarse

- Creo que nos hemos quedado solos Sa-ku-ri-ta-susurró Sasuke a Sakura

- AH!! N-no lo había notado-dijo ella nerviosa

- Quieres que vallamos a la terraza, antes te gustaba estar ahí cuando venías

- Claro me encantaría- respondió y los dos desaparecieron del salón sin saber que esa misma noche muchas cosas iban a cambiar en su relación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Y aquí acaba este capi, siento mucho el retraso y espero actualizar lo antes posible**

**BSSS**

**EVA U.**


End file.
